


Alarm

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative University - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Мы живем по соседству друг с другом, и ты продолжаешь поджигать свой гребанный тост и эвакуировать целое здание.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A for Alarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107343) by [sweetly_disposed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetly_disposed/pseuds/sweetly_disposed). 



> Мне просто вдруг захотелось чего-то легкого, возможно, слегка наивного, забавного и незатейливого в своей жизни, поэтому встречайте.
> 
> Работа взята отсюда https://ficbook.net/readfic/4811992

Первый раз это происходит в четвертом часу утра, и Луи устал.

Нет, зачеркните это. Он не просто устал. Он _истощен_.

У него сегодня был длинный день подготовки к выпускным экзаменам, а его вечерняя смена в баре как на зло _затянулась_. И прямо сейчас перспектива рухнуть в постель и, наконец, провести заслуженные часы в блаженном покое звучит как гребанный рай на земле, и даже оставить эту мысль кажется просто невозможным. Он мог бы даже пропустить завтра первые лекции и попросту потом взять конспекты у Найла.

Луи уже практически засыпает, его конечности приятно тяжелеют, когда раздается внезапный, громкий и пронзительный звук, эхом прокатывающийся по комнате, разбивая ленивую тишину, словно брошенный на кусок стекла камень. Луи мгновенно просыпается, вздрагивая всем телом и чувствуя, как из его груди вырывается сердце.

Это гребаная пожарная сигнализация.

Первая мысль — не бежать, не срываться с постели и нестись выяснять, что происходит, совсем нет. Скорее, сначала выяснить кто, черт возьми, сподвиг включить это дерьмо и разорвать того в клочья. Нет, Луи не шутит. Пощады не будет.

Он громко стонет, его внутренний протест теряется в визге сигнализации, и он достает из-под одеяла руки, кладя их по бокам. Вот и все. Вот и вся энергия, которая у него есть. Он смиряется с осознанием того, что пожарные так и найдут его обугленные останки на этой постели с драматично откинутой в сторону рукой. Даже при его предстоящей судьбе рев сигнализации приближается слишком быстро, Луи думает просто оставить все как есть. Он всегда был королевой драмы в сердце. «Луи Томлинсон, — скажут люди, — мальчик, который просто хотел спать.»

Хотя, возможно, его мама будет горевать за ним. Луи ненавидит, когда она плачет, поэтому делает глубокий вдох, считает до трех, а затем отрывает себя от кровати. Он проклинает все на чем стоит этот несправедливый мир, ища свой бумажник и ключи (он не знает, зачем берет свои ключи: квартиры уже может и не быть, когда он вернется) и натягивает старые вансы, прежде, чем захлопнуть за собой дверь.

Зевая, Луи спускается вниз, на первый этаж, минуя три лестничных пролета, позволяя потоку других людей себя нести. Все они собираются поодаль от здания, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, ожидая увидеть вздымающиеся клубы черного дыма и облизывающее стены пламя.

Вместо этого, нет ничего.

Воздух вокруг спокоен и неподвижен. Многоквартирный жилой дом как всегда стоит твердо и устойчиво. Все растерянно смотрят на здание. Луи безразлично поднимает бровь, абсолютно не впечатленный происходящим. Он не думает, что другие полностью осознают всю серьезность ситуации. Ничего не происходит, и прямо сейчас Луи мог уже видеть десятый сон. Он хочет знать, кто несет ответственность за это безобразие.

Вдалеке слышится вой сирен, предвещающий приближение пожарных машин. Есть прямая связь с аварийно-спасательными службами, если сигналы тревоги в здании прекращаются, потому что оно принадлежит университету, который печётся о безопасности его студентов, но, на самом деле, это первый раз, когда им реально пришлось выйти наружу. Вокруг Луи на траве развалились несколько человек, спокойно беседуя между собой, выглядя абсолютно незатронутыми тем фактом, что сейчас почти четыре часа ночи, и Луи устал. Он фыркает.

Подъезжает пожарная машина, распахиваются двери, и показываются пожарные в своем полном снаряжении, готовы тут же рвануться в бой. Достаточно всего минуты, чтобы посмотреть на здания и увидеть, что огнем тут и не пахнет. Но они все равно заходят внутрь, держа шланги начеку. Луи подходит к машине немного ближе, потому что эй, если он не может вернуться в свою кровать, он хотя бы может развлечься, глазея на мужиков в форме.

Спустя десять минут пожарные возвращаются, качая головами и пожимая плечами. Те, которые остались ждать у машины, начали складывать оборудование, и Луи слышит парочку замечаний, которые звучат как «чертов студент». Он закатывает глаза.

Из здания выходит еще несколько пожарных. За последним, чуть отставая, плетется какой-то парень. Он выглядит, словно получил хорошенький нагоняй от одного из мужиков в форме, его голова низко опущена, и он застенчиво кивает. Луи узнает его. Его зовут Генри, или Гарри, или что-то в этом роде, он живет этажом ниже самого Луи. И Луи почти уверен, что тот изучает искусство; он частенько видел, как он таскал этюдник и огромные альбомы из кампуса в здание университета и наоборот. Они раньше никогда не говорили, но Луи уверен, что этот горе-художник живет в квартире один, как и он.

Когда Луи подходит ближе к парню и к пожарным, пытаясь подслушать разговор, именно тогда он замечает _это_. Немного жжено-черный тост в руке Генри/Гарри. Внезапно, все обретает смысл: отсутствие огня, сгоревший тост, застыженное выражение лица парня. Все складывается.

Удивительно, но какая-то часть гнева Луи фактически испаряется. Юноша, на самом деле, выглядит довольно мило с его большими виноватыми глазами, направленными к пожарным, которые забираются в машину и отъезжают. Парень так и остается неподвижно стоять на месте, держа в руке черный тост и кусая губы, поглядывая на собравшихся поодаль людей.

Луи видит свою возможность. Он ступает пару шагов из своего укрытия и приходит к парню, останавливаясь рядом с ним и слегка поднимаясь на носках. Он откашливается, и Генри/Гарри смотрит на него.

 — На твоем месте, я бы избавился от него, — говорит Луи, кивком указывая на тост. — Они будут в ярости, когда узнают, что причиной ложной тревоги был кусок хлеба.

Парень смотрит на свою руку, и немного робко кивает, пошатываясь.

 — Верно, — качает головой он. — Хорошо. Как?

Луи вздыхает и протягивает руку к тосту. Возможно, это последствие сильной усталости, потому что, когда его пальцы касаются руки юноши, под кожей проходит острый электрический разряд, утихающий где-то в желудке, щекотя стенки. Решая игнорировать это, Луи выхватывает тост и швыряет его в соседний куст.

 — Вот. Все улажено.

Парень снова кивает.

 — Мне очень жаль. Я не знаю, что случилось—я рисовал, а потом проголодался… — Луи наблюдает за движением его адамового яблочка, когда тот сглатывает. — Я мог убить всех нас.

Луи поднимает бровь, пожимая плечами.

 — Что ж, я, лично, рад, что ты не сделал это. У меня завтра лекция, и я не уверен, что моя смерть их особо обрадовала.

Генри/Гарри окидывает его добродушным взглядом, улыбка дергает уголки его губ.

 — Мне правда очень жаль.

Луи сжимает зубы, стараясь не улыбаться так широко, и протягивает правую руку.

 — Я Луи. Мне кажется, что я живу над тобой.

Парень пожимает руку.

 — Привет, — говорит он. — Я Гарри.

***

Во второй раз это происходит, когда Луи как раз собирается пересмотреть конспекты по психологии, и это 12:30 дня. Он просто приготовил себе чай и мостился с заметками на коленях, когда взрыв тревоги обрушился на него словно с потолка — из неоткуда.

На этот раз, когда он спускается вниз по лестнице вместе с другими студентами, некоторые и которых до сих пор в пижамах со вчерашней тяжелой ночи, он чует _его_. Едкий запах подгоревшего тоста исходит из квартиры ниже, и Луи просто не может противостоять изгибающей рот улыбке, которая так и застывает на губах, когда приезжают пожарные.

Он наблюдает, как они снова отчитывают Гарри, пытаясь удержать свою улыбку. Гарри замечает Луи, и тот быстро отводит взгляд в сторону, сцепляя за спиной руки и с интересом начиная рассматривать ближайшее дерево. До стоящих рядом студентов доходит, кто тут главный виновник, и в сторону Гарри то и дело бросаются раздраженные взгляды. Когда пожарники, наконец, уезжают, Гарри подходит к входу в здание и щедро извиняется перед каждым, кто проходит мимо, заходя внутрь. Чуть задерживаясь, Луи медленно ступает к Гарри, останавливаясь перед ним.

Он цокает, неодобрительно покачивая в такт головой.

 — Думаю, тебе не помешает походить на какие-нибудь кулинарные курсы, приятель. Конечно, я тоже не гений на кухне, но сделать тост реально не так уж и трудно.

Гарри только кивает, все еще выглядя слишком смущенным.

 — Это не моя вина! Что-то случилось с моим тостером! Его подарила моя сестра и оба раза, когда я пытался его использовать-

 — Ты почти сжег здание, я так понимаю. Не думал купить себе новый?

Гарри согласно мычит.

 — Я только пытался приготовить обед. Но, думаю, я больше не голоден.

Луи закусывает губу. У него в комнате стынет чай, проверка конспектов просто горланит его имя, а еще у него через два дня первый экзамен. Он должен вернуться к себе и оставить Гарри в покое.

Но, опять же, он ведь тоже не прочь чего-нибудь съесть.

 — Мы могли бы взять что-нибудь? Я имею в виду поесть, — предлагает он.

Гарри с любопытством смотрит на него.

 — Вроде свидания? — Он тут же хлопает себя по лбу ладонью, издавая стон. — Боже, прости, понятия не имею, зачем я сказал это. Мы даже не знаем друг друга, почему это должно быть свидание? Дерьмо, прости, я просто иногда вообще не думаю, что говорю.

Луи смеется, не в силах остановить себя.

 — Все нормально, в тебе наверно говорит пережитый шок от «пожара», — Гарри с благодарностью кивает, румянец мажет его щеки розовым. — Что ж, — говорит Луи, отходя на пару шагов в сторону и оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри идет следом. — Я тут знаю небольшое местечко недалеко от университета.

Гарри равняется с ним. Он периодически поглядывает на Луи, теребя зубами нижнюю губу.

Луи приводит его в маленькое кафе и занимает им столик у окна. Они заказывают бутерброды и чай и едят вместе. Луи узнает, что фамилия Гарри — Стайлс, он, как и Луи, учится на втором курсе и действительно хочет получить степень магистра по искусству. Он узнает, что у Гарри проблемы со сном, отсюда и появилась эта привычка рисовать эскизы и сжигать тост в середине ночи. Он узнает, что у его сестры есть привычка покупать ему темпераментные предметы; тостер всего лишь малая часть в длинном списке этих подарков.

Луи рассказывает ему о своем курсе психологии, о статистике, которую он должен знать на память, о преподавателях, требующих от него хорошо написанных эссе, проведенных экспериментов и их результатов, рассказывает о том, как иногда всего этого бывает слишком много. Луи шутит, что плюнет на все и пойдет на прослушивание на Х-Фактор, чтобы проверить, сумеет ли он добиться того, чего хочет.

Гарри делает глоток чая, ставит кружку на стол и абсолютно серьезно говорит:

 — Ну, а почему бы и нет?

 — Потому что, — отвечает Луи, — Это безумие, это не реально.

Гарри пожимает плечами.

 — Не думаю, что это невозможно.

Луи смотрит на него, рассматривая длинные волосы, волнами лежащие на плечах, его синюю с красным узором рубашку, которая сверху расстегнута на три пуговицы, на пятно краски на скуле, что выглядит как размазанный мел, и которое Гарри, кажется, совсем не заметил. Что-то странное переворачивается в желудке.

 — Нет, — задумчиво говорит он. — Скорее, все же невозможно.

***

В третий раз это происходит, когда Луи только просыпается. Он чуть вздрагивает, открывая глаза, и потягивается, не спеша подниматься с кровати, оглядывая помещение. Спустя какое-то время цвет стен становится более четким, а груда холстов, подпирающие их быстро помогает определить свое местонахождение. На кипе листов рядом с кроватью лежит блокнот, и Луи практически может разобрать наполовину законченный эскиз его спящего лица. Несмотря на грохот, он слабо улыбается.

Затем, когда шум становится невыносимым, Луи мученически стонет, беря подушку Гарри и кладя её на лицо, пытаясь хоть как-то оградится от непонятных звуков из кухни.

 — Гарри! — кричит он. — Какого черта ты делаешь?!

Гарри кричит что-то в ответ, но из-за аварийной сигнализации и подушке на лице, Луи не может разобрать слов.

Позже, когда они стоят на улице под гневными взглядами жильцов и пожарных, Луи вздыхает.

 — Я пытался приготовить тебе завтрак в постель, — говорит Гарри, его голос пропитан досадой. — Это должно было быть сюрпризом.

 — Ну, тебе определенно получилось меня удивить, — бормочет Луи, стараясь не показаться слишком раздражительным. Он оборачивает руку вокруг его талии и целует в щеку. — Хотя, спасибо за старание, милый.

Гарри удается чуть улыбнуться.

 — Пожалуйста.

 — Теперь я, э-э-э… — тянет Луи. — Думаю, нам следует исчезнуть на пару месяцев… пусть эти бедняги немного успокоются.

 — Хорошая идея, — отвечает шепотом Гарри, переплетая их пальцы.

***

Восемь месяцев спустя, Гарри поворачивает ключ в двери своей новой квартиры, с размаху толкая дверь.

 — Та-да! — кричит он, раскидывая в стороны руки, и Луи фыркает, затягивая его внутрь.

Он нервничает из-за этого и не собирается врать, что никогда раньше не жил со своим парнем. Луи думает, что студенты должны радоваться их переезду. 

Они вместе приступают к работе, таскают наверх мольберты Гарри и откидывают с больших окон плотные шторы, заграждающие дорогу лучам солнечного света. На стенах уже висят их фотографии, а присланная их мамами открытка «Удачи в вашем новом доме!» начинает выглядеть некрасивой и нелепой. И в любом случае, Луи думает, что любит Гарри. А Гарри любит его. Вот и все, что им нужно.

Сестра Гарри прислала им чайник в качестве подарка на новоселье. Он ярко-зеленый и довольно чудовищный, но Гарри он нравится. И именно его он распаковывает первым делом, и это кажется чем-то важным, когда он делает им чай, а затем они вместе сидят на подоконнике, смотря на город.

«Это хорошо», — думает Луи. У Гарри скоро своя выставка (он показывал ему пару портретов самого Луи, но Луи не хочет думать об этом слишком много), и на неё придут пару важных персон с хорошими связями. Сам Луи закончил свою степень, и он все еще работает в клубе, но, если честно, он не уверен, что будет делать дальше.

И когда он приходит домой после работы пару ночей после и застает у окна невинно набрасывающего очередной эскиз Гарри, все меняется. Потому что на столе у уродливого чайника лежит форма заявки на Х-Фактор. Луи смотрит на нее, приподнимая одну бровь и медленно покачивая головой. Заявка полностью заполнена, кроме подписи на последней странице.

Он слышит, как Гарри подходит к нему, чувствует вибрирующий воздух и теплые руки на талии, обнимающие его. Он поворачивается, ощущая прикосновение губ Гарри к его рту.

 — Что это? — спрашивает Луи, указывая на форму.

Гарри просто пожимает плечами.

 — Все зависит от тебя, но я знаю, что ты справишься, — Все, что говорит он, прежде чем отступить от Луи, возвращаясь к своим краскам.

Луи закусывает губу. Он думает все время, пока чайник закипает, и когда тот, наконец, выключается, он принимает решение.

Луи пишет свое имя в нижней части заявки. «Новые начинания», — думает он.

И они начинаются с нового тостера.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse


End file.
